


El majestuoso caballo y la ratona lujuriosa

by NeonPartyDude



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Anthro, Big Ass, Big Breasts, Cuckolding, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Facial, Gossip, Groping, Horse cock, Huge balls, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Recording, Rough Sex, Sleep Groping, Teasing, Titjob, Voyeurism, cock drunk, cuckold, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPartyDude/pseuds/NeonPartyDude
Summary: Follow along as a new face enters the lives of Minnie and Mickey Mouse. But this stallion has his eyes set on a goal and well nothings going to stop him from reaching it. Big shout out to the amazing artist Angelauxes from Inkbunny and Pixiv. If you have the time please look at some of his work cause his Minnie Mouse lewd art is simply amazing and again dudes hope you like it! Ps if anyone feels bold translate the title and the various Spanish phrases in the chapter and see how wild the OC is as well!
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Minnie Mouse/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey dudes it me NeonPartyDude here to share with you yet another exciting idea. This idea came to me while I was trying to fend off a small depression I went in after having to end two of my stories cause of how poorly they were doing. I want to show that I didn't need to rely only of lewds but it's what I'm good at. So I'm going to continue my style lots of lewds with a controlled focused and simple plot. That being said dudes I want to thank Angelauxes for all the help he gave me with this idea. And if you haven't please look at some of his work his gifs are just amazing! And I hope you all are ready for the sexual fun you are about to read. So have fun!!!

Third person's POV  
Inside a dimly lite office room a gloved handed places a DVD into a disc player. The screen lights up for a smooth voice to speaks to the person watching.

The voice asks "Surprised to get this from me right pal? Well you're going to get a lot more surprise from what you're about to watch. You might be asking yourself how did this all happen? Or why didn't you notice? Or how could she not tell you? Well you did what safe boyfriends do you were soft and not dominate. But I was and well let me show you how things got to here."

Video flashback  
It's a nice warm day during the early spring in the small sleepy city. With a smile on her face Minnie Mouse does her normal chores around the house while her husband is at work. Mickey Mouse works with his friends at a toy factory.

Mickey works as the shipping and location distributor. Mickey deeply loves his wife his wallet is lined with photos of them together. And even his office space has pictures of them to one side. Mickey couldn't be happier with how their lives are.

Today Minnie is doing the laundry when she hears a truck pull into the driveway next door. Peeking over the waist high fence Minnie watches as several burly movers begin to offload boxes into the home. The home once belonging to Pete.

Said car dealer left or better had to sell his house after his wife Peg divorced him. Minnie always felt sadder for Peg's two kids. No children should go through seeing that horror show. And Pete didn't take the divorce with grace. Her ears are still ringing from all the shouting Peggy did.

With the movers done Minnie smiles seeing a two door convertible pull into the driveway. Stepping out is a suave looking horse. He's young lean but still well built. He has a curly brown mane, and has an odd looking skull tattoo on his arm. The horse thanks and pays the movers to enter his new home.

Minnie excited to meet the new neighbor finishes hanging the laundry to dry. And heads into the kitchen to bake some cookies. While she waits Minnie calls Daisy to gossip. After three hours Minnie is smiling as she heads over to welcome the new neighbor to the neighborhood.

Unknown POV  
I can't believe it after so long of putting up with my horrible abuela and abuelo. I finally have my own home and a chance to start over. No more of those drug deals in the living room. No more cabron's trying to convince me to be in that familia business. And no more of hearing them talk down about mi padre and madre.

I should get some sleep I spent the last seven hours driving here. But after unpacking a few things I hear a knock at my door. I wonder if it's the movers saying they forgot something? They better not have broken it!

Opening the door I'm surprised to see a knockout of a woman in front of me. The female mouse standing at my door is smiling at me so brightly. She has a calor like that of the purest angel my eyes have witnessed. Her pink purple dress complementing her mouthwatering frame and pushes my lust to new heights.

Her clear to see double C cups are held up wonderfully by her dresses bust. The skirt part of her dress accentuating her hips and strong legs. My god her legs look so firm and strong that if she kicked anyone they'd feel it. But still so beautiful that no man could complain at they view they'd be given when she bends over.

And to wrap it all together is the bow tying her hair at the top of her head. She's a real short-stack in every sense of the words. I stand at about Six two and she stands about at my stomach mostly at the top of my waist. Yes she's a just the right height to suck me off and stand. Still I refocus as the short-stacked mouse had just finished her welcome to me. Presenting me with a plate of fresh and warm cookies.

I shake off my surprise to say "Thank you miss I wasn't expecting to receive this kind of welcome. Still I have to ask what can you tell me about the neighborhood?"

I welcomed her inside as she fully introduced herself. Minnie Mouse is very kind and the glow of her smiles sets my heart at ease. And even makes me pause at how sweet she is. Minnie tells me more about the town, about the neighborhood, and a bit of gossip from her friends.

Minnie giggles as she explains all the fun her and her husband have on date. And to be honest Minnie and her husband sound like a cute couple. Hard to believe they're married. I mean how has her husband not given her any kids with the amazing body she has?

I have a strange feeling Minnie's marriage might have gone stall. Or her husband Mickey is lacking in the bed compared to Minnie. As Minnie talks about her husband more I just add in small comments to keep listening. Minnie's husband must really be focused on his work to not be more physical in their marriage. Or like I assumed earlier he probably can't keep up with Minnie in bed.

As I think over what could be holding Minnie's husband up at work I watch as Minnie ease forward. I rub a little drool from my lips as she stretches to pick up a cookie. But even moving just a little makes her plump heart shaped ass look gorgeous.

I lean back to think 'Fuck let me just get a peek at what her panties look like...'

I fix myself and try to cover my mild bulge as Minnie giggles to continue to talk.

Minnie says "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in the city too Oliver. I hope the carnival comes before the end of spring. Last year they waited until the end of summer. And so many kids couldn't attend due to how close it was to the start of the school year."

I smile as Minnie continues to tell me about all the small events that happen in the city this year. For a small city it looks like it does receive a lot of tourist or people passing by to get to bigger cities in the state. Minnie also tells me about a few popular eating places to try. But with nearly an hour of talking Minnie decides to head home.

Thanking Minnie I watch her leave and my god yet again I get the perfect view of her. Minnie's ass is heart shaped and Por Dios is it big! I mean she has the phattest ass I've seen on a woman her size. I close the door to prevent anyone from seeing the erection that's formed in my jeans. With a gulp I shake my head to try my best to unpack and take my mind off of Minnie.

But I can't for the next four days all my thoughts surround that short-stacked mouse next door. I take glances out my window every time I hear her. My mouth waters every time I see her ass sway or her breasts bounce.

I walked upstairs to check one of the bedrooms I'll convert into a workspace. I have a few ideas for what my start up business will be. But as I turn I notice that the window has one of the Mouse's windows across from it. I cover my mouth as Minnie enters the room... it's their bathroom.

She slowly drops the robe to give me a minor glimpse at her nude form. I drop my hands after the shock to watch Minnie wipe the small amount of makeup off her face. But as she bends forward against the sink I get a good view of her bare ass. And the tight looking holes between her cheeks.

I bite my lip as she turns to pull open the shower door. Slowly steam fogs over the glass and I notice that I was stroking my dick through my shorts. I leave the room the grab a bottle of water to drink. Seeing Minnie like that dried out my throat and has left my mind racing with lust.

Last night was stressful as well. I had to fill out a bunch of online forms and a few other questions sheets before I got any sleep. While I slept my mind once more returned me to seeing Minnie's ass and her bare pussy and ass. Even if the moment was short my mind kept in on repeat the whole time I slept.

It was close to noon when I opened my door to pick up my mail. But under the mailbox attached to my house was a small package. I know I didn't order anything to be shipped to me so who did it belong to. Picking it up the mail person must have left it here by mistake. It’s for the Mouse's home. Walking over I ring the bell to wait.

I start by say "Hey sorry they mail person left your package at my..."

Is trail off to a stop seeing Minnie in a tight polka dot crop top and a pair of ass hugging jean shorts. Minnie smiles thanking me as she takes the package.

Minnie says "It must been Rachelle again. She always forgets which house is which when she rushes. Thanks Oliver sweetie have a fun day."

I nod not saying a word to watch Minnie turn and slowly close the door. I stand there watching the door close in almost slow motion to get a nice view of how tight the shorts are against her ass. But the small glimpse is worth it. Cause guau, Minnie, te ves linda en esos shorts.

Now that I know Minnie's chore schedule I take the moments to watch. Sitting at the window I watch her move about her home. From waking up to rinse her face, going down to the kitchen it make breakfast and let their dog in for food. I still can't believe Mickey has such will power or stupidity that he just gives Minnie a small peak to the cheek.

I scream in my thoughts 'Eres un imbecil that hot woman is your wife! Kiss her with tongue, dump or tease her! For fuck sake grab her ass! How can't he see how much she likes or wants that kind of attention!'

With Mickey gone Minnie goes about the rest of her day. She starts by walking their dog Pluto around the block a few times. Once back she does the dishes to then do or check if there is any laundry.

If so she washes and hangs them to dry. Oh seeing Minnie carry the basket of laundry with the bundle pushing her tits up to almost be leveled with her face is nice to watch. Each step she makes causes her breast to bounce on top of the basket.

And fuck she really bends over when she picks out the clothes to hang. And when she takes them down to put them back into the basket. A few times I thank the spring winds for making Minnie's skirt or dress bottom get pushed up.

Minnie loves wear the colors pink, red, and purple. And the few times she wears blue I swear I can see through them. But this cycle has to end! And now two weeks into my arrived I can't stand it anymore. I need to make Minnie Mouse mine!

One evening I walk over to the Mouse home and knock. Mickey answers the door with a smile to welcome me inside. I step in and Mickey invites me to sit at the couch. Minnie and Mickey are watching a romantic comedy as usual for one of the date nights.

I ask "I know this is sudden but Minnie could you help me with my start up company. I'm opening a tailor shop and I need help with woman's fashion. And seeing as you sow your own dressed I was hoping you could help by being my stores seamstress."

Minnie's eyes turn to stars, as she answers, “Yes of course oh Mickey I’m can’t believe it. I can finally put my skills at using a needle to help spread fashion to the city."

Mickey smiles to say "Thanks Oliver it really means a lot to my wife." 

I nod shaking Mickey's hand and receive a quick but happy hug from Minnie. I gulp as her breasts press against my waist and my hand just briefly brushes the top of her ass. Neither notice thankfully and I wish them both a good night as I leave.

Going upstairs I stand waiting in the darkness of my office room as Minnie finally goes into the bathroom. She has her biggest smile on and she's completely giddy. I smile loving how happy Minnie is. I'm doubly happy that I'm that one behind her joy too.

Minnie tosses off her bathroom but instead of going about her makeup. She fixes her hair and looks for various items and products. I bite my lip seeing Minnie bend over sideways, forward, or gives me a side profile of her nude body.

Fuck my cock can't get any harder. I take out my dick and start to jerk off. I can see it now me fucking Minnie against the shower walls while Mickey is either asleep. Or he can hear Minnie's screams of pleasure. Either way I can hear her moan as I blow out her pussy to pump her womb till it bloats with my cum.

I shiver as I cum hard the sperm flying from my tip to splatter against the window and slide down onto the floor. I keep stroking myself as I watch Minnie's nude form continue to do her hair.

Even after pumping out that load of cum I'm still hard. And with the window coated in a big mess of my cum. I can see past the messy window glass as Minnie skips into the shower. I lick my lips wanting nothing more then to really be over there fucking her. But I need to do some finally things before I open my store.

Before the store official opens I take the time to show Minnie how to work the computer, cash register. And how to lock up the store if she needs to. Her excitement is wonderful and infectious that I can't hold back from smiling. But I have to restrain my hands from going lower then the middle of her back.

Minnie bounces with glee to say "Wow Oliver with all these fabrics I'm sure to create a lot of wonderful dresses to sell. Oh I hope we can try more experimental fashions too if its ok?"

I nod as I continue to show Minnie around the store and answer her questions. I gulp as Minnie bend over to examine a few shelves with clothes and rolls of fabric. God her ass is just asking for me to reach out and give a good squeeze to both buns.

At the counter I tell Minnie about the silent alarm button if we have a robbery or unwanted costumers. Minnie once again bends over to look under the countertop to see the location of the button. Fuck yes a nice view of her panty clad ass and how her ass is eating them from how tight they look.

I can stand it I move myself just a step behind her ass. My erection looking to burst the front of my jeans to slap Minnie's ass with my dick. Oh that would be nice to do one day to tease Minnie with a good cock slap to the ass before we help customers.

Looking down I think 'All that's separating me from the best woman is her underwear and my pants.'

I gulp hoping Minnie can feel the heat coming off my crotch from how close my bulge is. Minnie comes out and ends up bumping her ass into my bulge. I suck air through my teeth at the sudden and exciting bump against her ass.

Minnie jumps saying "Sorry Oliver I didn't know I was so close to you."

I bend forward a little to not draw her attention to my pants. I brush off her apology as we continue the tour. Minnie is so excited about all the fabrics that she asks me to boost her up to pull a roll from the wall.

Little does she know I'm looking right up her dress at her sabroso mirando la papaya. Oh how I want her to sit on my face as I eat her out. I'd shove my tongue down her tunnel until she can't even say she's had enough. At this point my cock is pointing up from the top of my pants. I use my shirt to hide my tip as Minnie giggles to come up with a new dress idea. I head to the bathroom to splash some water on my dick to help calm me down.

I think 'She's going to work with me I need to control myself better. But it's Minnie she's perfect and she fucking gorgeous. I need a way to get Minnie to talk to me outside of just working together. But first I need to gain her trust and maybe her affection.'

I find Minnie already doodling idea and some of them are very cute. Even better she's offering to model some of the dresses.

I say "Minnie I think that's a great idea. We can have small handouts with us modeling the seasonal fashions our store has to offer. But we should also consider casual clothes for people that prefer comfort over style."

Minnie is so happy that I agree to her fun idea that she gives me a hug. Oh I really want to put one hand on her lower back and the other on her ass. But I stick to hugging at the middle of her back. And soon I just might earn the right to put my hand lower.

We agree to a dress code to show off the seasonal fashions we're trying to promote. But for three long days I've hiding my cock from Minnie as I help measure her proportions for fixing some dresses. At one point Minnie turns to rub her hand up the side of her ass to sigh in disappointed.

Minnie says, "I must have gotten fat."

I shoot down that idea saying "Minnie don't think that way. You're a beautiful woman and even if you did get fat Mickey wouldn't agree. Plus I can say that you’re positively not fat in anyway. You just have extenuative curves that are very seductora."

Minnie blushes to tell me to stop being a flirt. Her giggles as she holds her face makes me want to tease her a bit more. But I keep a straight face as if I was serious and not wanting her to make a fuss about it. But I was more then complementing her. I'm starting to sow the seeds of Minnie wondering about how attractive Mickey sees her. And I'm more then willing to show her with great interest how attractive she is to me.

With the clothes finished Minnie goes to change and I slip into the office. I lock the door to turn on the hidden camera for the changing rooms. With Minnie dressed down to her underwear I fish out my cock for a fast fap.

I bite on a handkerchief as I invasion myself railing Minnie against the changing room wall. Her cute and soft moans tickling against my chest as I hug her close to plow into her pussy. All while we have customers wondering what the noise is and where we went off too.

I growl becoming a little lost in my fantasy as I cup Minnie's face as we fuck. Giving her a deep kiss with tongue I pull away to sit on the small bench. Minnie throwing back her ass as she tries to cover her mouth with her hands. But her moans are so strong her hands do next to nothing to hide her voice.

Minnie moans to say "Oliver wait we still have costumers. We have to finish at home please...~"

I huff back as I force her to take my dick saying "Sorry babe but you now how I get when you wear these short shorts. And you thought I wouldn't notice you had no panties on too. You were begging me to fuck you like a puta."

Minnie giggles to scream as I fuck her faster but in my frenzy I cum. Snapping back to reality I grab the trash bin and cum hard. Grunting to pump several heavy loads of cum into the trash bin. My flared cock spits wad after wad as I shiver thinking of how big Minnie's belly would look if I pumped her with a load this big? Or better how hot she'd look plump and pregnant.

A shiver goes up my spin as I get a brief flash of a nude Minnie rubbing her very swollen stomach. I look up from my kneeling position to see Minnie has finished dressing and is heading for the counter. I change too spraying on a bit of cologne to also fix my hair.

Looking presentable I place the cum filled bin to a corner so Minnie won't notice. Leaving the office I get an up close view of how beautiful Minnie looks in the outfit. It's a nice blue sundress with cute slip on shoes. Minnie as usual even adds a cute matching bow into her hair. Smiling I stand at the door to welcome couples and singles into the store. I can say our first day was very productive.

With the first day over Minnie agrees to a small photo shoot to begin the catalog for the handouts. I snap a picture of Minnie sporting a frilly green top in mildly black skirt. Oh I love seeing Minnie try her best to be such a cute model.

After three outfits I give Minnie the camera and show her how to focus. Snap multi pictures and finally turn the flash on and off. I don't take long to change but I do make sure Minnie gets a good tease with the last outfit. I made sure the pants are a bit tighter to show off my bulge. And with how Minnie is blushing I know for sure us working together will be great for us both.

Minnie is showing off some nice spring dresses today. While I show off the casual work place shorts and polo style T. I've been doing my best to tease Minnie and make her feel relaxed as we work together. While making a few situations to fluster her.

Today a woman came in asking if we have any summer deals. She's with her son and her husband. I let Minnie talk with the mother as I talk with the husband and son. The son is shocked at how I can tell he doesn't want to look like a square. I recommend a few T's that he can wear and the father approves. I look over to see Minnie bending over a bit as she helps the mother pick out a skirt. Oh I so want to squeeze her ass no matter how far I have to stretch my arm.

With the family satisfied I start to talk with Minnie about our recent sales. Minnie is more then happy with how the store has come so far. I'm managed to convince Minnie she's a bit clumsy. As a few times a shift the rugs around the store causes her to trip when we have no costumers.

It results in her tripping and her skirt or dress getting pushed above her ass. And gives me a wonderful view of what colored panties she has on that day. Today she's wearing purple with white strips.

Helping Minnie up I laugh to say "Minnie please be careful. I'd hate to tell Mickey you sprained your ankle just from a bad trip."

But Minnie leans against the small stepladder to say "Oh dear I think I did sprain my ankle Oliver."

I smirk slightly to say, "Well we can't have that hold on."

I surprise Minnie as I lift her off her feet like a little bride. Minnie blushes at my sudden move and wiggles a bit causing me to get a fucking nice handful of her ass. Fuck it's even softer then I dreamed it was and the small chillar Minnie makes is enough to make me want to fuck her right now. But I need to be smart no stupid.

Placing Minnie in the chair behind the counter to take off her favorite yellow shoes to massage her ankle. Minnie may have covered her mouth but I heard her slight whimper and moan. I take my time want to really get to now even just this small portion of her body.

As I keep massaging I think 'She's trusting me more I'm just need a few more pushes like this. Maybe another accidental landing on my lap or her ass bumping into my bulge again."

I could hardly contain myself when Minnie hand jumped backwards from her surprise. And ended up pushing her ass back into my bulge. I was only half hard cause I had just finished jerking off to her changing like every other day. But from how she blushed after and tried not to look at my crotch. I know for sure Minnie is getting very interested.

The few times I've glanced up her dresses to see what flavor of panties she has on is also a nice pick me up. Every time I look I have to hide behind a rake of clothes until my erection goes down. Or I can slip into my office to jerk off to the video of her completely naked in the changing room.

Seeing a full view of her panty covered ass is more then enough to make me hard. But seeing her soft black fur against her tan belly fur is something else. I can't wait to show her what seeing her naked ass has been doing to me. Oh the things I want to do and put her short and beautifully stacked body through. Oh it'd turn a body to pray or well it'd make Minnie beg me to slow down.

During a late night I invited Minnie to talk before I drove us home. After a bit I finally got her to open up about her sex life. And well it's just what I assumed during of first even conversation.

Minnie smile dips a bit to say "Oh well I don't want to gossip about that but well... At first Mickey and I had a small sex life. A bunch of deep kisses and naughty hugs, a few mornings I would um 'Seeing her blush is still so cute'. A few morning I'd wake him up with a handy."

I keep cool not well half containing and half envisioning her waking me up in the morning too. Just we get a bit more well very sexual in not time at all.

I smile back to say, "I'd say Mickey's a lucky guy Minnie. You're an amazing woman plus no guy could say no to that kind of starting love life. You too must get pretty wild now huh?"

Minnie smile is gone, as she answers "Well after a while of playing and a two years of knowing each other Mickey hasn't been excited in a while. Now I can't get him excited because of how much excitement I put into sex. Mickey just doesn't have it in him to match my excitement. And well... He has a small dick..."

And there it is. The big factor that divides woman like Minnie from guys. Sorry to say but yes some women like their guy’s small. But other women also like them big. And Minnie clearly has a lot of pent up sexual energy. Some of which she's had to suppress just to become and average happy housewife.

How can Mickey just openly let this slide? When you commit it isn't just about you it's about the wife too. No honesto el esposo would dare betray the unsaid vow of marriage. And lastly what guy wouldn't give the partner of their dreams every inch of their dick? Mickey tu...tu eres un el tonto!

I softly pat Minnie's hand to give her a smile. She smiles back as we talk more. Going back and forth I managed to go from hand pats to mild hand squeezes. I even give her juice thighs a few friendly squeezes. As a sign to reassure her that she isn't the problem.

Poking at her a bit more Minnie lets slip that a few times she would just lying back as Mickey fucked her. And she hardly got any chances to finish when they had sex. And she hated to say it but Mickey finishes with small loads.

Minnie says, "Mickey is a loving and caring husband. But our bed life is gone and I'm ok with that. We're happy to be together and Mickey says that after he gets his promotion next year we can talk about having a baby."

A single promotion is the difference between them fucking now and having a kid. That sounds like a major excuse on Mickey's part. And from when I last talked with from Mickey he's already the head of shipping and distribution. The only other position up from there is sitting second or third chair to the boss of the company. And that takes years of experience and trust to earn. Mickey's only had his job for less then three or four years.

But I can't shoot down Minnie's hopes for a baby. Seeing her eyes shine with the idea of giving birth puts a smile to my lips. But she just might get a baby with someone she wasn't expecting~.

I pat her hand to say, "I have to say Minnie keeping your sexual needs under such control is a big sacrifice for your marriage. Mickey must get you all kinds of gifts and presents seeing as he has such a nice paying job."

Minnie looks off thinking for a moment to say, "We just have small dinner date and our usual movie night..."

I really want to comfort her for noticing Mickey's lack of passion in some aspects. But first I need her to notice his lacking in all these other areas of their marriage. Ok time to smooth this over with a joke and a few friendly touches.

I lay my hand onto Minnie's thigh to say "Hey don't stress it Minnie at least you know he has a lot of money saved. And that means he'll make your anniversary is very special. And hey if you need ideas on how to give him hints as to what kind of presents you'd like I'll be happy to help."

Minnie smiles to thank me as I give her thigh a soft squeeze. I drive us back to our homes that evening. One arriving I park allowing Minnie to open the door and slide out onto the sidewalk. The whole process I'm staring as her ass wiggles and jiggles until she's standing straight.

Minnie pats her dress to say "Thanks Oliver hope you have a good weekend."

I nod wishing her the same as I watch her wag her ass to her front door. I pretend to look at my phone when she turns around to look at me. But as she turns again I get on last look for my dreams of her wonderful ass.

Lying in bed I can't help but reach over in the empty space next to me. Sighing to myself I usually find a girl. Give her a nice diner or a nice little bar trip on the town to fuck for a few days. But ever since I laid my eyes on Minnie she's just been all I've wanted in a woman.

Sure a guy like me would be mouthwatering to a lot of guys and girls. But Minnie~ Oooh Minnie she's something else. She's easy to excite, she has those cute dimple rosy cheeks. And a smile that can make a man's heart stop an become weak in the knees.

Add that to her dreamy body and wonderfully sweet voice. And you have la mujer de mis suenos. It hurts seeing her so conflicted about all the sacrifices she puts herself through. I mean before me she didn't even have a job. She was a simple housewife, with a boring schedule, and a dull circle of friends.

But from my short talks with Daisy Duck it's clear she is a freak of a woman. I mean who lets their girlfriend openly hit on someone. Either Donald doesn't care cause Daisy always comes back to him. Or Donald has a fetish Daisy is more then happy to help with.

But back to me and my lonely bed. Oh how I wish Minnie was in bed with me. I would be spooning her with my limp cock dribbling cum from her well fucked pussy. I would tell her sweet nothings about how cute our kid would be. That's right I want to be her ninos padre not Mickey.

No Mickey you're lying to Minnie. The fact that you stopped fucking her because you feel inadequate is disgraceful. Just think how Minnie feels with no physical loving or any kind of sexual interest from her own husband.

No I'll give her love and then some. Flooding her pussy the first chance I get with so much potent stallion cum. There will be no chance of the morning after pill stopping her eggs from becoming fertile. I wonder how hard I'll have to fuck her so she can have twins?

But I need a way to get Minnie alone. A way for Mickey to be out of the way in a sense. So I can put all the moves I know on Minnie in a controlled space. But how is a question I need to answer during this weekend. 

During our usual day at work I hum as an email arrives in my inbox. We've been open for over three months now. Minnie friends are often our more frequent shoppers. And with summer and fall coming in another couple of months. we need to work on the next line. But back to the email as I read it I finally have the answer to my problem of being alone with Minnie.

I find Minnie at the side stack of clothes. She still hasn't notice that sometimes when she bends over. Her dresses rises above the lower part of her ass. Seeing her bright pink panties I take it as a good sign for what's to come.

I say "Minnie I have a business trip that is about to come up. A sponsor of fashion organization is having a gala in Texas. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Minnie gasp asking "Really a fashion gala oh that sounds wonderful Oliver. I'll tell Mickey and he's sure to be excited too. We haven't been to Texas I wonder what kind of fun things they do? Do you think they still have cowboys there?"

I curse I can't have Mickey come if I want to put the moves on Minnie. Worse if Mickey gets the notion that I'm being too forward he'll tell Minnie no. First be calm talk her out of it with a light excuse. Even though her questions are pretty adorable y tonto.

I say "But Minnie the gala tickets are for two. Plus I don't think Mickey can get time off of work so suddenly. Usually companies require a months notice in advance. Worse as the head of his department it'll be hard for him to ask. With all the things he's responsible for keeping track off he'll look like a jerk for just dumping all that onto someone."

I keep my worried face on as I rub the back of my head. Minnie gasps to think it over too. Yeah from her expressions she knows I'm kind of right.

Minnie continues to take the moment to say, "You're right the man that owns the toy factor is a real scrooge. He didn't even want to give anyone holiday vacations for a few years until a person from a workers union showed up. And still some of the holidays only apply to days were toys don't sell a lot."

I nod to say "Don't worry it'll be just a few days. And you can still call Mickey and tell him how things are going. Plus I'm sure he'll be very impressed if you come back with a few business deals from the gala."

Minnie smiles at my comment and with a bounce in her step she skips around for most of the last hour of work. I can't help but shudder seeing her breasts bounce up and almost brush against her chin. Thus proving Minnie's breasts are just as wonderful as her ass. Which she struts and shakes in a small happy dance too.

God what does this woman do to me. As I drive us to our homes I can't help but smile as I form how to finally put the moves onto her. After a short talk with Mickey he agrees and now only a week later everything is set. Mickey agrees to watch my house for the time being. I'm going to guess he'll just walk around it a bit every now and again. As Minnie puts her suitcase into the taxi she hugs Mickey and I shake his hand.

Minnie says, "Don't worry so much Mickey it's just a few days. I'll call you once the plane lands and when we get checked into the hotel."

With a kiss to his cheek Mickey laughs as we enter the taxi for a short drive to the airport. Boarding the plane I stay close to Minnie keeping my hand on her back in a show of protection to her. But to the various people or guys looking I give them winks and a few nod in respect. Oh yea my friends this sexy mouse is all mine.

On the plane it wasn't long before everyone is distracted or eating the plane snacks. I notice Minnie's sleeping form and decide to take a few quick gropes. Using my jacket to conceal Minnie's body I start by feeling her breast.

Sure I'm getting a few gropes but some would argue it'd be better without her frilly top still on. But my rebuttal is have you felt how soft her tits are? Even with my light pets Minnie shudders and gives a soft mew of affection. I stop to lower my jacket so I can give her thighs a few squeezes too.

Doing so slowly as I can I feel a little bold. I reach slowly between her legs to lightly stroke her mound. Oh yes Minnie goes full bald between her legs. I won't mind her growing out a little. But I don't want to risk going too low so I just use two of my fingers to slowly pet her bold patch.

Not wanting to draw attention I pull my hand away to fix my jacket like a blanket onto Minnie. And hour later Minnie wakes up and I smile at her.

Minnie notices my jacket and I say, "You shivered a few times while sleeping so I wrapped you up."

Minnie blushes to smile saying, "Thank you Oliver."

I wave her off with a smile as we talk. I play a goofy action comedy onto my tablet for us to watch. Minnie covers her mouth a few times at how silly it is. A few others times she clings to my arm while burying her face to laugh. I smile myself loving that she's having fun with me. And how I've progressed to become a bit more physical with her trust.

We arrive at the hotel shortly after the flight. There was a mild delay and we ended up arriving a few minutes before midnight. Minnie calls Mickey once we get into the hotel room. And yes I made sure we got a couples rooms with one nice big bed.

Setting our bags down Mickey continues to talk to Minnie as I stroke my cock through my pants as her bend over. She's looking through her suitcase for her pajamas. I so want to tell her she can sleep naked and that I'll do the same.

Minnie says "No Mickey we still have to go to the gala even if we'll have to wake up a little late tomorrow. Yes Mickey. You know we can't control a plane from being delayed for so long. Yes Mickey I'm know it's a sudden change but the gala now having a month wide showing of fashion from around the world doesn't happen often. Look Mickey please lets talk after I sleep. Yes I love you too goodnight."

Minnie sighs exhausted as she goes to change and get ready for bed. I smile cause even I didn't expect the gala fashion show to decided to expand to a whole month. But some big wigs decided to put in a whole lot of money and broadcast some parts of the show. So who am I to complain it just gives me more time with Minnie.

Minnie changes into her tight feetie pajamas and yes they are pink. I bite my lip seeing the ass flap wondering to myself if she's naked or has underwear on.

Minnie says "I wished the hotel had told you about the room first Oliver. If Mickey sees this he'd freak."

I fake apologize saying "Sorry Minnie I even told them before I wanted a room with two beds. But don't worry I'll ask in the morning. But for now let me change you can go to bed first."

Changing into a part of boxer pants and a tank top. I wait ten or so minutes to softly leave the bathroom. Seeing Minnie lying still I ease onto bed and lay on my side. With my phone next to me I wait until twenty or so minutes pass before I ease myself closer to Minnie.

I bit my lip to slowly undo the buttons for her ass flap. Once it comes off I shiver and turn my waist to prevent my cock from springing up between her ass cheeks. Yup Minnie's going commando and I really want a closer look.

Easing myself down slowly I'm now face to face with the ass of la mujer de mis suenos. Oooh I so want to just shove my tongue in between these two black furred cheeks. To swish my tongue all over until she screams and orgasms herself awake. But another night for now I want to see the goods.

Reaching out I slowly lift her cheek to see her light creamy brown colored mound and her puckered pink asshole. I lick my lips as my mouth becomes dry. I keep her ass open as I slowly work myself back upward.

Once in a spooning position I can't help but wanting to give us both a small taste. Easing forward I place my hard cock against her pussy and asshole. I shiver as Minnie moans with excitement ever so softly in her sleep. I stay like this for roughly ten minutes before easing myself back.

I hate blue balling myself like this but for now this will do. Tomorrow we have to be focused and I have to jerk off a lot in the morning to prevent myself from getting hard with Minnie so close. Well that and I can sleep well tonight after that wonderful first taste of Minnie pussy against my dick.

Minnie's POV  
I'm so excited about the dress Oliver bought for me as a surprise. It's so nice that I can't help but a make big smile.

Oliver says "Oh and a heads up Minnie my friend thinks that you and I are a couple. But I promise it's to help with the store. I know its odd but please just go with it. It was kind of how I convinced him that we're such a good team at fashion."

I feel a bit disappointed about hearing this from Oliver. You shouldn't lie to your friends and one that was nice enough to invite us to the gala. I tap my foot to cross my arms and pout. Oliver is being a bit forward with this surprise.

But I say, "Oliver this is not good. We should tell your friend the truth."

Oliver says "But it was the only way we could get invited. If we just play the part as boyfriend and girlfriend it'll help us get clients to be interested in your designs. And that's the plan to have people promote your designs in the fashion circuit."

I look away a little upset to say "Oliver I'm a married woman and I don't like lying to people."

Oliver says, "I know and I'm sorry Minnie. I promise I'll do what I can to make it up to you. Just please for now don't think of it as a lie. Think of it as a business plan and one that'll help get you closer to being a fashion icon."

I ease my pout at hearing that this could really help. But I can't believe I'll have to pretend to be dating Oliver. I blush thinking of all the people that will be asking us couple questions. Oh I hope Mickey doesn't hear about this.

I sigh to say "Ok but don't expect me to accept this lie of being your girlfriend lightly mister. You're in hot water if they find out. And another thing your hand better not do anything promiscuous. And are you sure the hotel doesn't have any rooms with separate beds?"

Oliver nods to say "Yes Minnie I completely understand and respect you too much to be so forward. And no the hotel is booked for the gala from people visiting and going to be in it. My friend barely managed to get this room for us. Any others would be across town and it would take us too long to get to the gala and do things."

I sigh to decide for now that we'll continue to share a bed. I'm just glad Oliver didn't wake up to find me snuggling against his arm. As we walk out Oliver complements how lovely I look in the dress and I can't help but blush.

Third person's View  
What Minnie doesn't know is that her new dress has a nice secret for Oliver to enjoy. Oliver washes his eyes over the red business like dress tight top with the black form fitting short jacket. The knee length black skirt adding to the red stockings and black pumps she's wearing.

Oliver told Minnie it was to show how professional she is. But it’s got a nice amount of cleavage for him to look down at as they walk. And the skirt is not too short or long it’s at the sweet spot that'll give Oliver's eyes plenty to admire if she bends over.

Oliver however thinks more about Minnie's comment and his hand placement. He knows he has to play off being romantically involved with Minnie. But he also has to further convince her to allow him to go further too.

But Oliver smirks to think 'My dear Minnie I'm going to get more then just a handful of your ass by the end of this trip. And when we head home you'll be more welcoming to my other ideas. Oh mi dulce raton our lives are going to change for the better while we're here.'  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes I'm posting now cause there is some drama happening where I am. Not going to get into it but wanted to post something just incase we lost Wi-Fi. So big thanks to all you dudes that left kudos, bookmarked, or subscribed to see more.  
IsabellaNajera: I'm glad I've made you interested and I hope you like where the story goes now!

Slutty short stacks always have the most fun in bed!

Minnie's POV  
I gasp seeing all the different booths and small talk areas where people are conducting interviews. Even the models are being asked questions. It's all so exciting. Oliver guides me to a small booth where a woman in a tight form fitting teal dress and matching makeup hands us a pamphlet.

Oliver says "Ok Minnie the gala is divided into different sections. Right now we are in the introduction sections. The other sections are divided by styles. First in the left corner feathers basically anything feathery and light or styles that match with white.

"Under that is leather and form fitting. Often dressed or clothes that are tight fitting but shows off the models curves. Across in the right corner are puffs. Basically furs or padded clothes that give off a more inflated kind of look. Under that is accessories mostly new styles of foot wear, jewelry, hand bags, and anything else that'll look good with an outfit."

I nod as Oliver finally explains the main runway. It's not in this building but in a part past a double door. Oliver's friend managed to get him passes for us to see the runway show of the more expensive and high class fashions. I can only guess how much most of these clothes cost.

I think 'If I can make just one outfit worthy of that runway. I'd have people knocking down the stores door to see what other fashion ideas I have."

I smile as Oliver guides me around taking me from one section to the other. As he explains I write down notes for all the styles he talks about. I gasp as someone bumps into me making Oliver catch me.

Oliver checks me to say "Hey buddy watch it."

The guy apologizes but from his tone he isn't censer about it. Oliver looks upset but I pat his arm to shake my head. We move on to another section but I blush seeing the main models show off the underwear style of the puffs section.

Oliver pulls me close as people start to really crowd the section. I blush and whimper as Oliver holds me close to not get pushed around. But his hand is touching the top of my butt. Oliver gets us out of the crowd but I'm happy he moved his hand.

Oliver says "Man they must really want to see those models show off those underwear’s. How about we try another section before the runway showcase?"

I nod staying close to Oliver as we head to the final section. Seeing all these purses, shoes, and pieces of jewelry. I know Daisy will be jealous if I even bring back just one set of designer earrings. But Oliver and I continue to walk around. He stops to talk to a few of the booth owners and I look over some shoes. Oliver comes over to me telling me that the runway show is allowing people to start sitting.

After waiting ten minutes our passes are check and we are guided to empty seats. Soon once all the seats are filled the runway begins. I gasp seeing all the high fashion designs. Oliver lifts his camera to take pictures, as does everyone else. I'm just lost in the wonder of all the styles and fashionable beauty.

Oliver guides me to the back and introduced me to a short hedgehog. He shakes Oliver's hand then mine as he puts the final stitching’s into a dress next to him.

The hedgehog says "Oliviero my boy good to see you come to give this old English man a visit. And such a lovely girlfriend is with you too. Oliviero you were right she has a body like no model her age."

I blush at his complement as he and Oliver talk. I guess Oliviero is Oliver's full name I wonder why he doesn't use it more it sounds exotic.

Oliver says "Well from what I hear a few of the booths won't stay the same after the next two days. Mr. Orlov why the sudden change?"

Mr. Orlov the hedgehog answers "Money and influence my friend. A lot of big names are at this gala and all of them want their fashion and names to be seen. Even models from the best pay are here. Not a cent has been overlooked. If you buy you buy but if you are here to learn fashion then be ready. The biggest names won't disappoint and they certainly have plenty of merchandize to show. I plan to only stay for as long as I have dresses to sell."

Oliver nods as we both thank Mr. Orlov again and wish him luck. He also recommends we visit the cocktail lounge on the floor above. It's for VIP pass holders too. Making our way there Oliver begins to make small talk with a few business owners. I listen in as they talk fabric and prices.

One woman says "Oh you two much such a cute couple."

Oliver nods to lift my head and plant a kiss right on my lips. I'm so shocked that I'm about to pull away but I remember we have to pretend to be a couple.

I play off my surprise with a small giggle to say "Oh Oliver warn me next time you know how I feel about surprises."

Oliver chuckles to say "Sorry Minnie can't help it you're just so cute."

The group laughs and I give a short laugh too. But I turn slightly to distract myself with a small drink. Returning to the hotel room Oliver apologizes several times about the sudden kiss.

I cross my arms to say, "I said no surprises Oliver but like you said we need to play the part. But next time give me a hint that we need to kiss got it?"

Oliver nods and we decide to call it a day. I change clothes to relax, as does Oliver. But he's only in his sleeping shorts. Giving me an eyeful of his very lean and muscled body. Oh no I shouldn't stare.

Third person's POV  
Oliver has a solid plan to work with now. Thanks to his observations he's noticed a few additional things about Minnie. One she's can be easily distracted by certain pieces of fashion or items. Two when excited she forgoes norms and hugs you. This has landed Oliver blushing as the thick mouse has hugged him. Making her breasts press right against his semi or erect cock. Thankfully Minnie didn't notice or was too excited to care.

And finally Minnie to his surprise is a party girl. Minnie when given a certain amount of alcohol becomes very relaxed, sometimes flirty and playful. The other night Oliver managed to get her at just the right amount as they talked with two business owners. Minnie was smiling and laughing but best part for Oliver was he had his hand on her ass the whole time. And Minnie just giggled and called him a sweetheart.

Then when the following morning came Minnie had a small but annoyed headache. But had no bad memories of the night. Oliver even gave vague hints of her flirting and his hand placement with Minnie having no clue what he meant. Now a full week into their trip Oliver needs to ramp up Minnie's sexual exposure to him. And that means her seeing Oliver naked as a start.

Oliver now sleeping in loose button sleep shorts lies next to Minnie. He made sure to cut short their drinking with a mild excuse. So Oliver hopes that with only half her usual intake Minnie will be interested but also nervous.

Peeking open one of his eyes Oliver slowly unbuttons his shorts fly. Slowly Oliver eases open one of Minnie's feetie pajama's flap buttons giving him a view at half her bare ass. And with that Oliver's dick slowly comes out of its sheath. Reaching semi erect length Oliver moves a little closer to Minnie. With his tip at the flap opening Oliver nudges forward to poke Minnie's ass several times in separate rhythmic intervals.

Minnie murmurs in her sleep slowly rising from the odd pokes to her butt. Oliver closes his eyes as Minnie rubs hers. Minnie looks at her phone seeing its a few minutes past one in the morning. However Minnie drops her phone to the bed as she feels something touch her ass.

Using her phones flashlight Minnie turns to find what is poking her. Minnie blushes to cover her mouth seeing Oliver’s semi erect cock loose from his shorts. Minnie looks to see Oliver's sleeping face. But he takes a chance to peek from his closed eyes to see what Minnie will do. Minnie still blushing at what she sees bites her lip.

Minnie thinks 'Oh I can't blame him he's young and guys get excited in their sleep all the time. I'll let it go but I should cover him up.'

Minnie pulls the blanket over Oliver his fake stirring scares Minnie for a moment. But as he stops for Minnie to exhales and glance at his dick for a long moment. Minnie shakes herself from her staring to cover Oliver and lie back down. But Minnie doesn't realize that Oliver isn't done for the night. After twenty or so minutes Minnie is back to sleep. Oliver reaches out to slowly pull Minnie to him. Not wanting to scare her Oliver turns to be on his back. And has Minnie snuggle to his side. Giving off the impression that she drifted over to sleep on him.

Oliver smirks to lightly pet Minnie's soft hair. Taking a chance Oliver gives her a soft peak to her rosy cheek. Smiling at his small victories Oliver closes his eyes dreaming off the lovely mouse in bed with him. But he pushes down the blanket and loosens the other button to her ass flap.

As morning arrives Minnie is first to wake up. But as her eyes adjust she once more is shocked at where she finds herself. Minnie sits up but not too fast as to wake Oliver. Minnie is shocked at herself for moving to lie against Oliver. And still Oliver is showing off his mild morning wood. Minnie blushes as his cock peeks out from the blanket to twitch as Oliver breaths in and out. Minnie blushing hard to quickly turn around to try and calm down. But her best bet is to head to the bathroom and hope Oliver wakes up to cover himself properly.

One hearing the bathroom shower Oliver rubs his eyes to stretch his muscles. Oliver takes in his current state of dress and the lack of being screamed at. As a sign that his stimuli tactic has taken root. Now all that he needs to do is slightly increase the teasing, guiding, and exposure until finally he wears Minnie down.

Officially day ten of their trip Oliver is wearing a pair of boxer briefs from the underwear section. The red velvet style is complemented greatly by the white trim of the boxers. But all the while he's modeling them Minnie can't stop staring at his bulge from the mirror reflection. Oliver trying to contain his excitement as he continues to fake model in front of the mirror turns around.

Oliver says, "These feel great I can see why she's making so much money selling them. I can only hope she decreases the price but for three pairs I can say this was a good buy."

Oliver takes a few strong man competition poses causing Minnie to blush and trace her eyes along Oliver’s body. But again her eyes fall back to looking at his bulge. Oliver smirks softly knowing Minnie is now interested.

Minnie blushes in surprise at Oliver sudden gift to her. Oliver had bought Minnie a tight but very sexual part of underwear. The finely stitched lace purple bra and almost thong V cut panties make Minnie blush brightly as she models them in front of the mirror. Oliver being a bit handsy makes it seem as though he's focused on the underwear’s cut and how they should try a similar style. But Minnie suppresses several moans as Oliver takes measurements with his hands sliding or cupping various parts of her body. If Minnie were to be a spectator she'd think Oliver was purposefully feeling her up.

And he is but again he's masking his intentions well. And with Minnie showing more and more ease with his touch. Oliver decides to chat with Minnie as he measures.

Oliver says "Minnie I have to say this underwear set looks lovely on you."

Minnie gulps still blushing to say "Thank you Oliver."

Oliver adds, "I have a good feeling that Mr. Orlov will consider us for his business venture here in the states. And how warm you were talking to him might also have helped. I guess your bright smile is contagious Minnie."

Oliver chuckles as his hands brush Minnie's ass. Making her tense a little to shake with a bright blush.

Minnie says, "He is such a nice man Oliver. And I want to do my part to make us have a better chance of having business partners from the high end of fashion."

Oliver nods to jump with excitement in pulling Minnie into a big hug. The sudden contact making Minnie gasp and blush harder. As Oliver hugs her he places his hand firmly to her ass while his other holds her to press her breasts into his chest. Minnie stumbling to say words whimpers lightly into Oliver's ear as he gives her ass a light squeeze.

Oliver says, "Minnie I was right to ask you to become my business partner. Oh I got it lets celebrate once we know for sure Mr. Orlov will work with us."

Minnie stumbles and becomes burning hot when Oliver plants a kiss to her cheek to hold her in another hug. Minnie can do nothing but accept the sudden affection from Oliver. But to Oliver it just furthers his knowledge of how much more he'll need to push her.

Now day sixteen and Minnie is way more relaxed around Oliver. Stretching from his sleep Oliver stands with his morning wood poking out the top of his shorts. Minnie is tending to her hair as Oliver walks past her into the bathroom. Minnie having come to terms mentally that Oliver is a young man with needs too. And she'll have to accept that in the morning he'll just have erections. Oliver and Minnie dress with little care as both slip on their clothes in the bedroom. Minnie bends forward to zip up the tight leather light pink dress.

Oliver says, "I hope Mr. Orlov gets a kick out of seeing you in one of his dresses Minnie."

Minnie nods as the dress stops at the middle of her thighs and has an open heart sharped breast window. That pretty much is showing that Minnie's dress is all she has on under it. Besides the tight panties she's also wearing.

Oliver offers Minnie his hand as the two step out of their room. Minnie blushes as Oliver continues to complement her.

Oliver says "I really can't thank you enough for going along with my plan to impress Mr. Orlov Minnie. I'll admit faking being your boyfriend has been fun."

Minnie blushes to say, "It's only pretend Oliver."

Oliver says "Hey I know trust me from all the looks I've notice around the gala. A lot of people must being thinking I'm a lucky guy to get such a beautiful woman like you Minnie. Heck I'm sure a few of them were probably eye humping you while we walk around. And lets be honest Minnie you are just as beautiful as the models there."

Minnie blushes to tell Oliver to stop being a tease. Stepping into the elevator Oliver turns Minnie to him to hug her.

Oliver saying, "I honestly am so happy for all your help Minnie."

Oliver pulls back only slight from his hug to Minnie to cup and stroke her cheek. Minnie blushing a storm is shocked even further as Oliver kisses her. It's a sudden but very nice smooch. Minnie opens her eyes as Oliver ends the kiss and places his hand to the small of her back. Minnie feels so light headed as Oliver guides her out the elevator and off to the gala for another day.

Now at the end of the second week Oliver celebrates with Minnie after Mr. Orlov agreed to their business deal. Mr. Orlov is also with them trying to get lucking by hitting on one of the models from the underwear sections.

Oliver laughs as Minnie takes a shot after losing another round of their game. Oliver with his card shark skills is playing against Minnie. The smiling mouse giggles as Oliver takes a dive to drink a shot. But Oliver now knowing Minnie's limit just needs her to go two shots over her limit and he can make a bigger push then his recent sudden kisses.

Minnie giggles to say "Oliver where is that hand mister."

Oliver smiles as he squeezes Minnie's thigh to give her cheek a few butterfly kisses. Minnie giggles to playfully push him away calling him fresh. Oliver takes a small sip instead of the complete shot to give them both new hands. Minnie looks over her cards to smile.

Minnie says "Looks like I win Oliver three fours and two fives."

Oliver nods saying "Not bad but sorry to say Minnie I win. Two jacks and three sixes."

Minnie gives a cute pout to flutter her eyes lashes to ask, "Please let me win Oliver?"

Oliver cups Minnie's cheek to thumb her lips. But Oliver gives her a small but passionate kiss to whisper no. Minnie about to ignore Oliver squeaks in surprise as Oliver pulls her onto his lap to hold her close. Blushing deeply Oliver pulls Minnie into several more kisses while giving her the last shots to lower her guard.

Mr. Orlov from two tables across smiles seeing Oliver and Minnie finally kissing each other and really getting hands on.

Mr. Orlov's assistant Jeff says, "Wow I honestly thought that she wasn't Oliver's girlfriend sir."

Mr. Orlov drinks from his beer stein to say "Oh no she's not Oliviero's woman Jeffery. She's another mans woman but Oliviero pleaded for my help. He explained what he saw and sent me videos of Ms. Mouse life. And I must say I've never seen a sadder woman so content on hiding herself.

"Ms. Mouse's husband has lied to her, ignored her sexual and emotional needs to some extent. And has done nothing to expand her knowledge or worldview. No woman should be so miserable when married. So I agreed to help Oliviero and I honestly do love her designs. I believe once Oliviero loosens her up she'll be open to more provocative designs."

Jeff looks across again to blush seeing Oliver's hand showing half of Minnie's ass as he continues to play with her body. Jeff gulps to take another drink from his glass.

Jeff says "Sir I need dating advice."

Mr. Orlov laughs to pat Jeff's shoulder to say, "I know a nice Romanian woman that loves your type of men Jeffery. Just be warned you better bring a lot of water."

Jeff gulps to then nod as Mr. Orlov explains more. But over with Oliver and Minnie things have really heated up. Minnie's face can't get anymore red and she's feeling really hot under the collar. Oliver deciding to call it a night carries Minnie back to their hotel. Minnie the whole time silently swoons as Oliver holds her. Once in the room Oliver lays Minnie down but looms over her. Both staring at the other before their lips meet for a heated make out. And slowly the two pull their clothes off.

Minnie whimpers and moans as Oliver pulls open her top to kiss across her cleavage. With nothing but their underwear on Oliver takes hold of Minnie's bra unclipping it so her breasts can be free. Minnie whimpers to sigh as Oliver takes a nip at her nipple.

Minnie washes her hands through Oliver's mane and across his biceps. Next Oliver slowly pulls Minnie's panties up and off her. He tosses away her panties to once more loom over her. Both panting Oliver slowly pulls downs his boxer briefs until his semi erect cock comes loss and lands with a moist whack between her legs. Minnie whimpers at seeing his tip pulse and ooze precum near her belly button.

Olver quickly takes Minnie's mind off being scared and thinking about cheating to overtake her lips. Minnie once more washed over with lust kisses back not care that Oliver is humping her. With his cock now completely flared and erect Oliver humps Minnie silly. With her legs closed Oliver holds her ankles as he fucks her body. Minnie moans and pants feeling hot beyond belief.

Oliver pulls away to whisper "Mi amor I'm going to cum!"

And cum Oliver does from his balls hitting her ass and his flared cockhead being allowed to fuck between Minnie's boobs. Oliver's cum jetting up from between Minnie's boobs she gets hit in the face several times. Minnie whimpers but opens her mouth after a few moments hesitation.

With his cum streaking across her face and into her mouth. Oliver is in heaven loving that he has finally marked Minnie and is even closer to making her his. Slowly coming down from his high Oliver sees Minnie is sleeping. Her face painted with his cum as some dribble from the corner of her lips. With a smirk Oliver pops his cock from between Minnie's breasts to poke her lips with his cock.

Minnie whimpers but gives his tip a few sucks to shake slightly. Clearing having a mini orgasm even while passed out. Oliver sighs understanding this is as far as he can go at the moment.

Using a napkin Oliver cleans her up to give Minnie one last deep kiss before spooning with her. Holding her close Oliver whispers a small fantasy for Minnie to dream of.

Oliver asks, "Minnie los bebes son llorando do you want to go see? Or do you want to go for one more round of sexo, mi amor?"

Minnie gives a soft moan to push her ass back into Oliver's cock. With a smile Oliver knows soon they will have sex. And the fantasy he just whispered to her will be a reality for them. But for now holding his naked to be lover is all Oliver needs.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dude's a lot has happened to delay me from posting last month. Stuff I can't get into cause it's personal so I'll just drop it there. More importantly I have to let you all know I'm going on a bit of a break to collect myself. So sadly you won't see another update until March or April. But still I hope all you dudes are keeping safe and wish you all the best. Now onto the reviews!  
Brasheril_holmestalentmaster: Thanks for all the love and comments you left. You have pretty much left me more criticism them most others. I know most fashion shows don't go for longer then a week at best. I just did that change to give Oliver a good excuse to keep Minnie away from Mickey. And trust me by the end of this chapter you'll like what you see dude. And again hope you see how you feel after this chapter. As usual dudes big shout out to Angelauxes his art is amazing and you all should see it for yourselves!

Slutty short stacks always have the most in bed!

Mickey's POV  
Sighing is all I can do right now. Minnie's still off at that fashion gala with Oliver. And she missed our usual night call. Gosh I hope she didn't drink. I heard from Daisy they serve drinks at those kind of high fashion events. Oh shucks why am I so worried Minnie is responsible and very sharp. Why I'm sure Oliver will keep her thinking about making new clothes from all the ones they see.

But maybe I should call her it is past nine o'clock. Opening my phone I press Minnie's number and wait as it rings to connect. After a few seconds Minnie answers but she sounds exhausted. She even is huffing as if she ran to answer the phone.

Minnie through her jittery voice says "Mickey honey its nice that you call how euuh... How are you? Did you forget the portion of food tooooouu. Oogh To give Pluto for breakfast?"

I ask, "Minnie are you ok?"

Minnie makes an odd whimper to say something away from the phone.

She answers "No just uugh. Just walking on the cool floor, the hotels bathroom isn't heated for some reason."

I say "Oh sorry to call you when you're just getting out of the shower Minnie. But I wanted to hear how things are going? You didn't call last night so I got a little worried. Silly right?"

Minnie makes another noise to say something away from the phone. I then hear a low whack followed by Minnie yelping in surprise.

Minnie doesn't answer me and I'm surprised that Oliver comes on the line saying "Morning Mickey. Minnie just gave me the phone while she finishes up in the bathroom. She's getting dressed to have an interview with a fashion designer here. We're hoping he'll agree to sponsor the store once we submit a few designs."

I say "Oh boy it must be really exciting for you two."

Oliver grunts to say, "You have nice idea. ¡Maldito idiota! Estoy jodiendo a ¡Minnie ahora mismo jaja! Y todo lo que puedes hacer es escuchar despistado mientras hago que la panocha de tu esposa babee por toda mi pito."

I couldn't understand what Oliver said. And again I'm confused as I hear Minnie say something away from the phone.

Oliver says "Sorry we got to go Mickey. Minnie just reminded me we have ten minutes before the gala opens today."

Minnie comes back onto the phone exhaling deeply to say "Sorry Mickey I have to go but if I'm not too tired I'll call you later."

I say "No worries Minnie I love you and good luck."

Minnie says "I um love you too Mickey."

Minnie hangs up and I get out of bed to head to the bathroom. It maybe a Saturday but I still have chores to do.

Minnie's POV  
Even after I hang up Oliver is still humping me. I try to stop him but he kisses me and plays with my boobs until I whimper and moan into his mouth.

I get our lips apart to say "Oliver please stop we shouldn't have done those things last night."

He kisses me again to lift me off the bed and onto his lap. His erection caught between my butt as he humps me. Oliver's hands spread and squeeze my butt around his cock as he holds me. I try to stop him but his kisses are too good and he keeps grinding my kitty across his cock.

I force my face from his kiss to slap him and shout, "Oliver you will stop right now!"

Oliver holds me to ask "Why? Why should I stop when you are finally happy?"

I look at him confused until he adds "Minnie you are not a happily married woman. Your husband denies your need for sex and physical affection. And worse of all lied to you about having kids."

I glare at Oliver to say, "No I love Mickey and you can consider me no longer a friend or business partner."

Oliver holds me to say "I can prove he lied to you about having kids and his work hours."

Oliver wraps his arm around my waist to open his phone. Looking at the pictures I slowly gasp at what I see. Pictures of Mickey at his job during office parties, celebrating office holidays. I didn't even know they had an office barbeque in March.

Oliver lets me hold the phone to whisper, "He got a vasectomy Minnie. No matter how many times you two have sex you won't have kids. He lied to make sure you wouldn't bother him as he got to his cozy position at work."

I look at him for Oliver to turn to the next picture. It's a hospital form with a bit of our information on it. It also shows that Mickey wanted to have the operation done to lower his need to have sex. The date he got it even shows a few follow up appoints to see if it worked!

Oliver says "He told the doctor he wanted an excuse to focus more on work then his wife. I'm sorry Minnie but I let my anger at Mickey lies fuel me a little to try and steal you away from him. But I promise you I do love you."

I feel tears in my eyes to push and kick my way out of Oliver's arms. Grabbing the bed sheets I wrap myself up hide.

I say, "Go away Oliver I want to be alone..."

Oliver says something in Spanish to stroke my face. He gets off the bed to start to get dressed. Before long he leaves the room and I start to cry. No it has to be lies Mickey wouldn't lie to me. He loves me... He vowed during our wedding, he loves me...

Oliver's POV  
I drink from my glass as I sit across from Mr. Orlov but unlike him I'm not happy with how things went with Minnie. Sure it was a thrill to hump and grope her while she and I talked to Mickey. And making fun of him was also exciting too nearly came all over Minnie's back while I was humping her ass. But seeing Minnie withdraw like that and shut me out hurt.

Mr. Orlov says, "Don't worry Oliver just keep to my plan and by tomorrow night she'll be very accepting of your new relationship. Also congratulations on official making that failure of a husband a minor cuckold. Now remember the script I gave you and she will be in your arms in no time."

I nod to exhale thanking Mr. Orlov for his help with my soon to be lover. Getting back to the hotel I enter normally to walk over to Minnie. Just as Mr. Orlov said Minnie looked emotionally exhausted from crying herself into a deep sleep. Exhaling and keep a somber face I wake her up.

Minnie jumps back at seeing me. I have to hide my hungry look and mild erection, as Minnie pays not attention to the fact that her tits are out. Oh how I want to slobber on both her supple looking nipples.

Speaking fast I saying, "Hey good to see you're finally awake. I thought you'd never wake up after how much we drank last night."

Minnie rubs her face looking confused for me to add "Earth to Minnie do you not remember what happened?"

Minnie says "I um Oliver did we have sex last night and this morning?"

I blush faking confusion to say "Wow um Minnie I'll admit you drop dead gorgeous but I don't think me having sex with you is possible. But seeing as you don't remember Mr. Orlov celebration the other night got a bit out of hand. This morning you talked to Mickey but you were too exhausted or hung over from the celebration to come to the meeting to see Mr. Orlov. He said it's ok by the way. He wanted us to see some picture he took last night. But he says he'll send them to me later."

I start to take off my clothes while watching Minnie from the corner of my eye. She's going through her memories right now. Wondering if what I did to her was an alcoholic morning dream. Or if I really have my hands all over her, I did but I need her to believe the lie. That way further seeds will help her push away from Mickey no sex marriage. And further allows me to roam that amazing figure she posses.

I yawn to pretend to stretch. With my hand concealing my eyes I see Minnie looking right at the bulge in my underwear. Clearly she now believes some of my lies and with the help of the pictures Mr. Orlov took. They will push her further into my arms.

I smile as Minnie wears the tight mid thigh length cocktail dress. The dress really squeezes her figure and the cute sleeves add to the deep V cut into her cleavage. The back is exposed making Minnie forgo a bra. Allowing the dress to hold up all the weight to her bountiful breasts. Licking from one corner of my lips to the other I hold off on taking a handful of her ass until we get to Mr. Orlov's private party. Where he will help with the second part of pushing Minnie closer to me.

With my hand placed softly to the small of Minnie's back I kiss her cheek to complement how she looks in the dress. Minnie blushes trying to look me in the eyes. Since her little fake dream she's been avoiding looking anywhere but my eyes. Mr. Orlov answered that it's her trying to disconnect her so called dream with the real me. But I'm hoping after tonight it'll all be very real to her.

Getting to the private party the room is tinted in darkness, tables covered by purple drapes. And a mild hue of gold illuminates some corners. But with the help of one of the servers Minnie and I arrive to Mr. Orlov's private table.

Mr. Orlov says "Oliver and Minnie so good to see you both. Come sit and allow me to introduce you to my lovely better half Hannah."

Minnie and I smile to greet the female Shiba inu dog. She smiles as we sit at the table for Mr. Orlov to call a server over with some drinks. Minnie sticks with drinking non-alcoholic while I sip at a martini.

Ms. Hannah smiles to say, "Such a lovely couple you two make. When Orvie showed me how intimate you two were at the celebration he had the other night. I agreed that you’re the kind of couple that'll expand our brand in the states."

Minnie blushes to tug at my sleeve I give her a look of fake surprise as well. Ms. Hannah shows Minnie the pictures of her on my lap and it’s clearly us deep into sucking face. And you can see Minnie's hand down my pants and my hand pushing up her skirt a bit to squeeze her ass. Minnie gulps as Ms. Hannah goes into a few questions and personal moments we shared lately.

Minnie stumbles and tries to make up small lies of dates we went on. While I remained silent as usually I answer questions as to not make Minnie feel pressured. But Mr. Orlov script said for me to remain mute as Ms. Hannah did her part.

Ms. Hannah asks "Minnie are you sure Oliver and you are close? From how you're reacting and answering my questions it's almost as if you're pretending to love Oliver."

Minnie gives me a look of extreme worry. But Mr. Orlov pulls in to add his own words.

Mr. Orlov says, "Now Hannah don't be like that Minnie and Oliver have a cute shy relationship. Minnie's wild side only comes out if she drinks. But to be honest drinking to express your love for your better half isn't right either Minnie. I'm sure if you give Oliver a good long kiss it'll put Hannah's worries at ease."

I chuckles as Minnie squeezes my sleeve.

I lean in as she whispers "Oliver they're going to find out."

I whisper back "All you need to do is get on my lap and kiss me Minnie. That is all we really can do to convince them."

Minnie exhales to get onto my lap and right away I pull her into a deep kiss. I don't press the kiss Minnie needs to. With her eyes closed I thumb her cheek to poke her tongue with my own. And with that Minnie deepens our kiss giving me access to go a little further. Squeezing her ass Minnie whimpers into our kiss as she places her hands to my chest. However a moan besides us draws Minnie's attention. To her somewhat horror and my excitement Ms. Hannah is giving Mr. Orlov a blowjob.

Minnie blushes to say in a high whisper "Ms. Hannah you should do that here people will see."

Ms. Hannah pops her lips off Mr. Orlov dick to say, "I know and it's so exciting look at the other tables Minnie dear. Couples all around the room are expressing their intimate feelings for each other. This is the most private of areas because swingers and more wild gala attendees use it to fill an itch. So Minnie dear why not give your loving boyfriend a blowjob like I am."

Minnie blushes as I whisper "She has us trapped Minnie. If we say no she'll know something is up. I'm sorry even I can't talk us out of this."

Minnie gulps her mind filled with worry. I watch as like Ms. Hannah Minnie gets down between my legs. My face has a mild blush and look of encouragement to put Minnie at ease. Inside I'm leaping with joy wanting to see her suck me off already. I peek at Mr. Orlov and Ms. Hannah to see them watching too. Both giving me nods as Ms. Hannah half sucks, half watches. She too wants to see how Minnie performs.

Third person's POV  
Minnie's mind is racing she's squatting between Oliver's legs while their potential business supporters watches on. Both expecting Minnie to show her more exotic feelings for Oliver in the wild swingers room of the gala.

Minnie's mind is fighting her thinking a question each second 'I shouldn't do this I'm cheating on Mickey in front of these people... But if I don't Mr. Orlov will cancel our contract and Oliver will be shamed in front of his long time friend and mentor. All I can hope for later is that Oliver can delete those pictures from their phones.'

Minnie gulps as she fishes Oliver's cock from his pants. Oliver already near full erection exhales as Minnie jerks him off trying to not look worried or scared at seeing his very impressive dick. Minnie gives one final gulp as she angles Oliver’s cock tip to her lips and begins giving him a blowjob.

For fifteen minutes Minnie blocked out anyone she thinks is watching her suck on Oliver's dick. Moaning and bobbing her head, as she is you'd think this is the most excruciating experience of her married life. However for Minnie the most disturbing part of sucking off Oliver is that she wasn't having any difficulties doing it. As Mr. Orlov and Ms. Hannah watches the later stroking the formers cock. They can tell by the way Minnie is sucking and bobbing her head up and down that she is very eager.

Minnie's eyes snap open for a second to quickly close again. Minnie changing her tempo and shifts her hand placement. Resulting in a wetter sounding suck and slurp. And Oliver being able to place his hands onto her head without Minnie protesting.

Ms. Hannah whispers, "She's lust drunk right now. Watch she'll try to deep throat him before she fully understands that she'll choke."

Mr. Orlov smirks as Minnie begins to slowly work past half Oliver's dick. Getting closer to his cocks ring Minnie moans grow. Lowering herself more Minnie forces as much of Oliver's dick into her throat as she can. Oliver is shocked as he watches his sexy cheating mouse lover stuff her sweet mouth with his cock. With thirteen inches down her throat and five more still to take Minnie keeps going.

Oliver's mind is blown once Minnie has only one inch left to take. Oliver during the beginning of his plan thought Minnie would be more reluctant to be in an affair. But he took a big risk and he's happy to see it all pay off as he looks deeply into Minnie's bright pink heart shaped eyes.

Minnie's watery eyes lock with Oliver's for an eternal few moments. For her moan to vibrate his whole dick every so sweetly. Oliver exhales shaking with lust for his lover. Finally Minnie bottoms out and Oliver takes hold of her head. Minnie's throat wretches as her mind snaps back from her lust drunk haze.

Oliver groans as he cums right into Minnie's stomach saying in a low growl " A la mierda Minnie, se siente tan bien. Tus labios regordetes te hacen un chupapollas increíble. Sí, ahogarse en mi semen. Quiero que recuerdes cómo sabe mi semilla. Porque pronto te llenaré de nuestros hijos."

Oliver shivers as Minnie's surprises him by gripping his balls as he continues to pump cum into her stomach. His high goes even higher as Minnie swirls her tongue in her cum filled mouth. Oliver can't believe his eyes as he pulls his flared cock from inside of Minnie throat. His still pumping tip splashes cum across her face several times while Minnie sits on her knees. Minnie's mouth is wide open with tongue submerged in her cum stuffed mouth.

With his cock slightly finished cumming Oliver watches as Minnie closes her mouth and covers it with one hand. With her head down Minnie coughs several times and to her best efforts can't drink it all. Minnie pulls her hand away from her mouth to see her palm is covered in sperm. Her fingers sticking together with Oliver's thick cum. Minnie try as she might she can still feel Oliver's thick cum sliding down her throat.

Mr. Orlov chimes in saying "Such a romantic sight seeing a couple try such extreme intimate things. I must admit seeing you take a member nearly as long as your body dear Minnie is impressive. You and Oliver must be really wild when you have sex."

Minnie tries to do a fake chuckle to stand up. Oliver helps her as he notices Minnie's very weak looking legs. As well as what clearly is the evidence that Minnie had her own powerful orgasm.

However Ms. Hannah says "Oh such a lovely idea too 'daddy'. And yes pet names spice up things in bed Minnie dear. You two should try thinking of some. So lets end the foreplay and get right to the fucking."

Minnie is in shock as Ms. Hannah pulls at the slit in her dress to reveal her tight panties. Sliding them down to her ankles Ms. Hannah begins a small teasing back and forth conversation with Mr. Orlov. Minnie is in shock as Mr. Hannah refers to herself as a slut and Mr. Orlov as her daddy several times. Ms. Hannah turns around and Mr. Orlov stands up and the two begin to fuck.

Ms. Hannah moans as she kisses Mr. Orlov over her shoulder. The two just fuck with little care as Minnie is left stunned and Oliver grows excited. Minnie sees Oliver's cock come back to attention but Ms. Hannah speaks directly two them. Ms. Orlov even slows his thrusts to allow her to talk better.

Ms. Hannah says "Oliver and Minnie why aren't you two having sex already. Oh dear please don't tell me that you two have dated for over a year and still haven't committed to each other sexually."

Mr. Orlov says, "None sense Hannah dear from how hands on and romantic they were the other night. And plus how Minnie was grinding across Oliver laps they no doubt have already had sex."

Minnie shrinks a little as she becomes very troubled.

Oliver however wraps his arm around Minnie to say, "Oh Minnie is shy plus she usual has to use lube for us to be comfortable. But well we didn't expect this so we don't have any."

Ms. Hannah reaches across the table to grab a small silver tube and hand it to Oliver. Opening the top Oliver smells lavender and blushes that it's sex lube.

Ms. Hannah says, "There now all Minnie has to do is prep right."

Oliver nods to hug Minnie and give her the lube bottle whispering, "I'm sorry."

Minnie gulps knowing that even though Oliver tried and still is trying. Not even he can get them out of this situation without revealing the truth. Minnie gulps as Oliver comforts her by hugging her. Minnie closes her eyes to hug Oliver back happy that he understands their situation and is doing his part for her.

Ms. Hannah and Mr. Orlov smirk know full well that Oliver is doing his part as they talked about. Ms. Hannah licks her lips wanting to see if the well stacked little mouse wife can handle Oliver's large cock. Rolling up her dress Minnie slowly gets onto Oliver's lap. Having to stand up Minnie looks down as Oliver's twitching cock is right below her pussy. Oliver drips the lube onto his cock to give Minnie the bottle. Cupping her hand Minnie applies to lube and with some delay slightly fingers herself to make sure she is as wet as possible.

Minnie holds Oliver's hands as she eases herself down. Feeling the initial poke of his flared cock head trying to push into her scares Minnie. But Oliver holds her hip to apply some pressure to her fright forcing Minnie down with a wet pop. Minnie screams are caught only coming out of her like a small scratchy squeak. Minnie's body shakes all over as she tries to adjust to just Oliver's tip being in her.

But Oliver wants more. Oliver wraps his arms around Minnie bringing her into a deep kiss for him to push upward. Minnie screams again her nails sinking into his shoulders. To anyone watching they can see a large cock shaped bulge already forming and poking from inside Minnie. Oliver gives Minnie a few thrusts to get her use to some of his length. And in one deep swoop or thrust Minnie's whimpers with lust. Once more seeing the pink hearts in her eyes Oliver goes harder.

Minnie moans into Oliver's ear beyond drunk with lust saying, "OOOH Ollie your dick is so big. I love how long and thick it is. More make me 'squeak' squeak like that more...~"

Oliver says back " Sabía que te gustaría esto mi pequeño ratón zorra. Voy a estirar tu coño para que sólo mi polla pueda caber en este magnífico coño."

Minnie from the looks of it is in no pain. By the look on her face you can say Minnie is on cloud nine and still going higher. Oliver places Minnie onto the table as he continues to fuck her hard and deep. Her stomach constantly bulges and every sexual part of her body jumps from the force of his thrusts.

Minnie moans her eyes nearly in her skull saying "Ollie oooh goosh Ollie you dick is hitting the back of my womb."

Minnie's mind settled that Oliver would pull out before he came. Instead of risking her getting pregnant from their situational sex. Thus releasing Minnie to enjoy the ride without worry. Oliver however wants the opposite as he continues to talk in Spanish.

Oliver grunts to say "Sí, toma mi polla equina española, usted maravillosa puta tramposa. Tu marido es un idiota de mente corta. Ha sido increíble verte jugar con estos vestidos de escasa. Eres tal un poco flirt. ¡Pero ahora voy a empezar a tratar de impregnarte! Y una vez que termine, serás mía. Joder, sí, aprieta mi polla Minnie y tomar mi semilla a tu ovulo."

The young stallion continues to hammer his cock away at his little mouse’s married pussy. Oliver knows Minnie isn't on any kind of birth control. And the idea of her first and only children being his is making Oliver want to cum faster. Oliver pushes Minnie backwards until she's lying flat on the table. Pinning her hands single handedly, Oliver uses his other hand to squeeze Minnie all over. Adding to her lusty haze so she doesn't fight back as Oliver bottoms out in her pussy. Ms. Hannah and Mr. Orlov watch on in excitement hearing Oliver's balls slap off of Minnie's ass.

His heavy fucking is shaking the table as Minnie's moans add to the other moans of sex in the room. Hardly anyone is watching other people fuck. And the few that are raise a drink to the few guys and ladies that are fucking their partners that hard. Minnie whimpers as another orgasm rocks her body. Making Minnie squeeze her legs around Oliver's hips.

Minnie says "Ollie it feels so good Oouugh. Sex with Mickey was never this...AAHHH!"

Minnie screams throwing her legs up as Oliver says, "You're the woman of my dreams Minnie so I hope you ready for a lot of kids. FUCK HERE THEY CUM MY LUSTY MOUSE!"

Oliver finally cums and from the intense orgasm face he's making he's not holding back. As Oliver cums inside of Minnie several loud groans follow his obscene language of her. But finally Oliver is claiming his reward for all his hard years. He's taking ownership of another man's wife. Without caring about Mickey's feelings Oliver is focused on finally seeing Minnie Mouse's belly swell with his children. And the many more her plans to put into her womb.

Oliver keeps himself inside of Minnie as he shivers with the final spurts of his orgasm. Looking down his vision finally clearing Oliver smirks seeing that Minnie has passed out. And that her stomach is very much full, to the point she looks four months into her first pregnancy. Smiling Oliver leans forward kissing Minnie softly to stroke her face lovingly. With soft kisses to both her cheeks Oliver slowly pulls his softening cock free.

Oliver shivers as his still flared cockhead catches and he has to give a few tugs before he pops free. Oliver takes a seat as he watches Minnie moan releasing all the excess sperm from her pussy. Like watching thick milk be poured Minnie's body shivers as Oliver's cum is pushed out. Minnie's battered pussy is bright red as she finishes leaking Oliver's cum off the table’s edge and onto the floor between them. Oliver lifts his phone to take a few pictures. For Oliver it’s the near finish line, for Minnie her decent into Oliver's horny arms has only being.  
Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!


End file.
